


So You'll Never Forget

by Kerosenic



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Injury, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerosenic/pseuds/Kerosenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takane Enomoto just can't get her classmate Haruka Kokonose out of her mind, and it's driving her nuts! After inviting Haruka over to her apartment for a homework help session, a catastrophic accident brings the two closer than they have ever been before. Will this give Takane the opportunity to finally confess her true feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homework Help

It was yet another painfully average day in the classroom. Takane Enomoto sat slumped over with her chin resting on her desk as an unknown artist's song drifted into her ears from her headphones. Every now and then she would casually steal a glance at the boy siting just a few feet away from her, Haruka Kokonose. He had his usual sunny smile on his face as he concentrated on completing the homework Mr. Tateyama had handed out earlier that day. Takane watched intently as Haruka paused for a moment and his brow furrowed slightly. He began to tap his pencil gently against his desk and his gaze shifted to look out a nearby window, a pensive expression replacing his smile as he pondered whatever question he was stuck on. Takane could picture the gears turning in his head as his face grew more intense by the second. Then Haruka's eyes widened and his lips moved to form a silent "Oh!" as he seemed to finally uncover the answer. He hastily jotted it down onto his paper and a satisfied gleam shone brightly in his eyes as he seemed to admire his work.

Takane sighed inwardly and turned her attention back to the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. It had become obvious to her a few weeks ago that she harbored romantic feelings for Haruka, and she was annoyed to find that he had begun to occupy most of her thoughts. The other day when she was cooking dinner, an image of Haruka eating lunch with her earlier that day flew into her mind from out of nowhere. And just last night she was playing a game on her computer late at night (during the time she should have been studying) when she began picturing Haruka sitting at his desk sketching on his sketchpad, a peaceful aura surrounding him as his pencil glided smoothly across the paper. Then his eyes moved to meet hers as he gave a small grin and held up the sketchpad to reveal what he had been drawing. Haruka had beautifully captured Takane sitting at her desk, her eyes closed and her head resting in the palm of her hand as she was slowly drifting off into one of her usual at-school-naps. 

Takane shook her head furiously as a light, fluttering feeling washed over her body. Just recalling those two events was enough to make her heart beat wildly in her chest and her head to go on the fritz. "You idiot!" Takane mentally scolded herself. "I need to pull myself together! And besides, I'm not interested in love or anything like that...right?" Takane had constantly been trying to convince herself that love interested her about as much as sitting in class all day and having to endure Mr. Tateyama give a boring lecture on yet another subject she didn't care about. And out of all the people in the world, there was no way she would go weak in the knees for Haruka. But as painful as it was to admit, Takane couldn't run from her feelings forever. It felt awful to ignore the cries of her heart and continue on as if she didn't care. Someday... Someday she would confess her feelings to Haruka.

"Um, Takane?"

Takane let out a startled squeak as a light touch on her shoulder pried her from her thoughts. Upon seeing Takane's frightened reaction, Haruka immediately jerked his hand away from her shoulder and his eyes widened.

"What?!" Takane growled as she slid her headphones down from her ears so they were hanging around her neck. An apologetic look crossed Haruka's face and he cringed at Takane's fiery tone. "U-Um! Your face got really dark all of a sudden and you looked like you were about to cry." he stammered. "I just wanted to know if you were ok and if you wanted to talk about what's been bugging you lately." Haruka's words shocked Takane. How could he tell that she's been troubled recently? Was it that obvious? She instantly felt bad for snapping at him. After all, he was just trying to help. Haruka was concerned for her, and she was just now realizing it.

"Concerned... for me."

The fluttering feeling Takane had been desperately fighting off earlier was returning to seep into her heart, and this time she did nothing to stop it. In fact, she was almost welcoming it.

"I'm really sorry." Takane muttered as she slumped back into her seat. "I didn't mean to yell at you, Haruka. I've just been really tired lately, that's all. It's nothing to worry about." Haruka leaned forward and peered intently at Takane's face. "Really tired? Are you having trouble sleeping?" Takane felt even worse as the concern lacing his voice grew stronger. "Eh? No, no, no... I..." Takane trailed off as she wracked her brain for a good excuse. "I found a new video game and the story has really sucked me in. So I've been staying up later at night to play it. Probably not a good idea though." Takane let out a nervous laugh and hoped that her excuse was convincing. An uncomfortable silence clung to the air as Haruka studied Takane's face. Takane did her best to put on a good poker face, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as Haruka's unwavering gaze remained fixed on her.

"Well, please try to get a lot of rest tonight." Haruka said, breaking what felt like an eternity of silence. "I don't like when you look sad or tired." A compassionate smile washed away the concerned features on his face, causing Takane to force down a blush that was threatening to spill onto her cheeks. "Y-Yeah." Takane replied as she rubbed the back of her head. Haruka let out a faint chuckle and turned back to his paper, allowing Takane to let out a breath of relief. Haruka began to tap his pencil against his desk, a sure sign that he was stuck on yet another problem just like a few minutes ago. "Hey, Takane." he said after a few moments of frustrated pencil tapping. "Would you mind helping me with this question on our homework?" He held up his paper and pointed to the pesky problem that was troubling him.

Takane was surprised that Haruka was asking her for help. Usually it was the other way around. "Eh? You're smarter than me, what makes you think I can help?" she asked, straightening up in her seat so she could get a better view of Haruka's paper. "Well, I thought it would be nice to work together to solve it." Haruka said. Takane glanced at the clock to see how much class time was left. Barely a minute. "We don't have enough time." she said. "The bell will ring any second now." A disappointed look filled Haruka's eyes and his shoulders gave way to a slight slump. "Oh... Okay." he said, each word laced with sorrow. A needle seemed to prick Takane's heart as she watched Haruka turn back in his seat to stare sadly at his paper. "Gosh, did he want to work together that badly?" she thought. "I guess we have a little bit of time left... But it wouldn't be enough. And plus, I haven't even started on it yet. I was planning on doing it when I got home. Wait, home..." The idea that popped into Takane's head almost made her blush. "Well I guess I do owe him for snapping at him earlier... I-If it makes him happy, I'll do it!"

"Say, Haruka." she said, her voice squeaky and nervous. "Y-You could come to my place and work on it with me if you want to..." Haruka turned back to Takane, his eyes wide and hopeful as her words seemed to bring back his sunny demeanor. "Really? Go over to your house?" he asked, a slight tone of disbelief mixed with joy present in his voice. Takane blushed and quickly stammered, "But just this once, got it?" Haruka smiled and happily nodded. "This is going to be fun!" he said. A split second after he said this, the sound of the bell ringing cut through the classroom. Just as they were about to leave, Mr. Tateyama walked in through the classroom doors. "Hey, the bell doesn't dismiss you, I do. Back to your seats, children." Takane let out an irritated groan as she walked back to her desk and sank back into her seat.

"Now then," Mr. Tateyama said as he took his place at the head of the classroom. "I'm happy to see that you two have been behaving yourselves while I was out attending that teachers' meeting." Takane frowned. "You've been gone for the past three hours." she growled. "I seriously doubt a teachers' meeting would take that long." Mr. Tateyama's eyes widened and he took a step back in an obvious display of feigned shock. "My dear Takane, whatever are you implying?" he gasped. Takane stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "I'm implying that you were really out shopping for whatever it is that you're hiding behind your back." Mr. Tateyama let out a calm laugh as he waved a hand in the air. "What? This?" He moved his other hand out from behind his back to reveal a model of some weird animal Takane couldn't care less about. "You see, one of the teachers at the meeting gave it to me and--" he began to say before Takane cut him off. "Whatever! Can you just dismiss us already?!" she impatiently cried. Mr. Tateyama let out another laugh. "Right, right. You two are free to go. Just don't forget about that homework I handed out. There may be a test on it soon."

Takane gathered her things and stormed out of the classroom, Haruka trotting happily behind her. "Takane, what's your place like? I bet it's really clean and nice!" he said, his eyes sparkling with curiosity as he spoke. "Please don't get your hopes up..." Takane moaned. "It's just your average apartment, that's all there is to it. Nothing special." Haruka gave an innocent smile. "But it's special because Takane lives there." Instantly flustered at Haruka's words, Takane quickened her pace and screamed in her mind, "Why does he have to be so handsome and innocent?! It really pisses me off!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really read this? ... But why? Heh, thanks for reading chapter one! I'll try to get chapters out as soon as I can, but writing is hard and I'm not very good at it! *laughs* Anyway, please support me as I work to complete this mess of a story!


	2. Promise

Takane kept her eyes fixed firmly ahead as she lead the way to her apartment. She had her headphones on and had the volume set as loud as her ears could take, hoping that the blasting music would distract her from the cheery boy walking only a few feet behind her. "Damn that air-headed idiot of a teacher!" Takane muttered furiously in her mind as she grit her teeth. "If he had actually been doing his job instead of skipping around town buying useless junk, then I wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Though as hard as she tried to deny it, Takane couldn't help but feel a slight sense of excitement about what was happening. It was a perfect excuse to spend more time with Haruka, which really only happened when they hung out with Shintaro and Ayano or when they had to stay after school to work on projects. Rarely did they ever go out together to do things, mainly because their medical conditions prevented them from doing anything too strenuous. Takane knew Haruka had to be really careful with what he did. He could have an "attack" at any moment and collapse, leaving him on the brink of death. Takane couldn't help but feel like her time with Haruka was really limited. The fear of leaving school one day only to return the next and find out that she would never see Haruka again viciously clawed at her heart. But that's the thing about death, you never know when it's going to strike.

Yet as awful as death is, all that mattered to Takane was that Haruka was still alive. His heart beating, his eyes sparkling, his smile always bright. She absentmindedly stomped in a puddle left over from the previous night's rain shower, her mind wandering back to the situation at hand. Could this be the perfect chance Takane had been waiting for? The chance to confess her true feelings to Haruka? After all, they would be at her place... Alone...

Takane's eyes widened and she forced down a gasp of shock that almost spilled from her mouth. "G-Get a grip!" she mentally scolded herself as she tried to rid herself of the weird thoughts parading through her mind, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest. "This isn't the time to start having wild fantasies! Geez!" After Takane had taken a few deep breaths and felt that she had composed herself, she slowly glanced over her shoulder to take a quick peek at Haruka. Haruka was contently flipping through his sketchbook, a radiant smile on his face and a slight bounce in his step as he happily followed Takane. A light breeze caressed his face and caused his dark hair to dance gently, giving him a rather handsome appearance.

A small smile tugged at Takane's lips and a sense of peace washed over her as she adverted her gaze back to the sidewalk. "Yeah... I guess this isn't so bad." she sighed happily to herself. As Takane began to cross the street, the faint sound of frantic shouting from behind her managed to reach her ears through the deafening music flowing from her headphones. She turned to face Haruka and slid her headphones down to hang them around her neck. 

"Did you say something, Har--!"

"TAKANE, LOOK OUT!"

Takane let out a cry of surprise as Haruka bolted forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her back just in time as a white truck sped past, letting out an angry honk as it hurtled into the distance. Losing her balance, Takane stumbled backward and fell into a puddle, cold muddy water soaking her clothes and dirtying her face. "Takane! Takane, are you okay?!" Haruka was immediately at her side, carefully helping her up and his eyes scanning her for any injuries. "Y-Yeah..." Takane said as she shakily got to her feet, her mind in a complete daze as she tried to make sense of what just happened. "You're completely drenched!" Haruka exclaimed. "Are you cold? Here, hurry and put this on." As fast as he could, Haruka slid off his jacket and held it out to Takane. "N-No, I'm fine, really. It's just... What happened...?" Takane asked, her voice quavering with shock. "Well, you started walking across the crosswalk, but you didn't look and I saw this car speeding towards you. So I tried calling out to you, but you didn't hear me. And... And..." Haruka's eyes filled with tears and his voice grew weak as he chocked back a sob.

"And I though you were going to get hit and die!"

Haruka's words seemed to hang in the air over Takane as he held his hands up to his face and began to wipe away tears as they spilled down his face, whimpers and muffled sobs escaping from his mouth. "It was really scary..." he managed to say between the tears and his breath hitching in his throat, causing his words to be short and desperate. Completely stunned and unaware of what to do, Takane could only stare blankly at Haruka for a few moments as everything seemed to finally click together in her mind. After a few agonizing moments of Haruka's cries piercing her ears, Takane stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Haruka, pressing herself against his chest in an attempt to comfort him. The sobs wracking Haruka's body stopped as Takane's sudden embrace took him by surprise. "Thank you, Haruka. You saved my life." Takane whispered. "Sorry for scaring you. I promise I'll be more careful and that it won't happen again." She pulled away from Haruka to stare into his eyes, hoping that her words were enough to stop his pained cries and reassure him that things were okay. Haruka met her gaze, the tears flooding down his face seeming to be slowly coming to a halt.

"... You promise?" he weakly sniffled. Takane gave a reassuring smile and nodded. "I promise." she replied. Haruka returned her smile and let out a small chuckle. "Okay..." he said as he straightened up. Happy to see that Haruka was no longer crying, Takane pointed to an apartment complex about a block away. "Hey, look. That's my apartment, we're almost there. Shall we get going?" All traces of sorrow vanished from Haruka's face and the excited fire in his eyes seemed to have been rekindled. "Ah! Really? We're so close! Let's go!" he said. As the two continued on, Takane began to mentally kick herself. "You made him CRY! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled at herself. "Great job! You invite him over to your house for a little homework help and then you go and pull a stunt like that! Okay, I am NEVER going to make Haruka cry again! He looks so much better when he smiles..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What did you think? To be honest, I'm not very satisfied. *laughs* Short and bleh! Please continue to support me as I write this mess of a story! Honestly, I need it. Badly. As you can see, my skill has declined greatly when I wrote chapter two. But I'm not going to let that stop me!


	3. Broken

An immense sense of relief overcame Takane as she finally stood shivering in front of her apartment door with Haruka by her side. The cool autumn air combined with the soaking wet clothes that clung uncomfortably to her body sent icy cold waves up her back, causing her to vigorously rub her arms in an attempt to warm up. Her clothes were still dripping water, so since she lived on the second floor she had to be careful walking up the stairs so she didn't slip in a slick pool of water. 

"Are you sure you don't want my jacket?" Haruka asked, watching Takane with concerned eyes as her teeth began to chatter. "I really don't mind." Takane dismissed his worried question with a shaky wave of her hand. "I'm f-fine." she assured Haruka through the noisy chattering of her teeth. "I-It's warm ins-side anyway. Just give me a second." She slid her hand into her pocket and searched until her fingers brushed against the cold metal of her door key. She pulled it out and did her best to still her shaking hand as she slid the key into the apartment door lock and turned it, a faint click signaling that the door had unlocked. Takane shoved the key back into her pocket then twisted the knob to step inside, delighted as she was welcomed with a flood of warm air that seemed to put a stop to some of her shivering.

Haruka stepped in beside her and a smile light his face as his eyes eagerly scanned the inside of Takane's apartment. "Oh, wow!" he exclaimed as he ventured in a little further, his eyes filling with wonder. "It's so clean and cool! Ah, look at all the cool video games you have! I guess I can see why you stay up so late at night." Haruka wandered over to Takane's computer where a rather large stack of video games were piled, curiously sifting through the messy heap of beaten games. Takane tossed her bag onto the couch, watching as it landed with a soft thud, then turned back to Haruka. "Hey, I get a decent amount of sleep." she insisted as she slid of her headphones and placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch. Luckily they hadn't gotten very wet and were still in good condition. Takane wasn't sure she could afford a new pair at the moment because she had just spent a decent amount of money on new games.

As Haruka began to explore more of her apartment, Takane realized that she was still clad in her dirty wet clothes. "Ugh," she groaned in disgust as she looked down to see that water was dripping off her skirt and was beginning to soak into the carpet under her feet, leaving behind a filthy brown stain. "Haruka, I'm going to go change clothes quickly, okay?" Takane said. Silence accompanied her question. "Hmm? Hey, Haruka?" Confused, Takane scanned the room for any signs of the optimistic boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Great, where did he wander off to?" Takane grumbled as she began to search the apartment. As she turned to head down a short hallway, she stopped just as she was about to bump into Haruka, who was staring at the wall.

"Hey, Haruka! Why are you--"

Takane stopped talking as she followed Haruka's gaze and saw what he was looking so intently at. Occasionally Haruka would happily give Takane something he had sketched, and since Takane truly treasured every drawing Haruka created and thought they were all really beautiful, she framed them and hung them on the hallway walls. Every now and then she would stop to admire them, thinking of all the hard work Haruka put into creating them and how happy he looked as he sketched each one.

"Takane, you've kept all the drawing I've given you?" Haruka asked, his voice filled with joy as he turned to face the now flushed Takane. "O-Of course!" she stammered. "I mean, they're all really good and you spent so much time on them. It would be a waste to throw them away." Takane began to stare at her feet, hoping that Haruka couldn't see the blush that was painting her face with a shade of light red. "A-And I wouldn't mind if you gave me more... My walls could use a little more art to brighten up the place..." Almost stunned by Takane's words, Haruka's eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared at Takane.

"You'd really like me to draw you more pictures? For real?" he asked. Takane nodded and glanced up to gaze at his face which was filled to the brim with delight and determination. "Then when I get home tonight I'll draw you the most amazingest, most wonderfulest picture you've ever seen!" Haruka declared, completely forgetting to use actual words in his excitement. "What do you want it to have in it? I'll draw anything!"

Takane's mind went blank as she attempted to come with an idea to toss out. "Er, anything is fine. But make something colorful and fun." she said after a few moments of futile brainstorming. Haruka gazed off as he started his own brainstorming session. "Colorful... and fun..." he repeated Takane's words under his breath. "Yeah, I can definitely do that!" he cocked his head to the side and flashed a gleeful smile. Finding Haruka's happiness to be some what contagious, Takane returned his smile with one of her own. In response to Takane's smile, Haruka let out a small chuckle. "Hmm? Why'd you laugh?" Takane asked. Haruka met Takane's questioning gaze.

"It's just that you look really pretty when you smile." he replied.

Overcome with shock, Takane sped past Haruka down the hallway and into her room, her face burning with a dark shade of crimson. "I'm going to change now, go ahead and make yourself at home!" she shouted before shutting her door with an audible slam. Her heart hammering wildly in her chest, Takane sank down onto the floor and pressed her hands against her face as if to hide her embarrassment and let out a shrill squeal. "D-D-Does he think I'm pretty?! Like, for real?!" she stammered wildly in her mind. Haruka's words began to replay over and over in her head, making her heart race even faster. Eventually, Takane calmed herself enough to stand up and pick out a fresh set of clothes. After she had finished changing, she paused in front of a mirror sitting on top of her desk. She studied her reflection for a few seconds then gave an unsure smile. "I sure don't see a difference." she muttered as she turned and exited her room.

For the next two hours, Takane and Haruka studied and worked on their homework together. Takane found herself unable to meet Haruka's gaze so she stared at her paper the whole time, fearing that if she looked into his eyes a mad blush would spill onto her face. But during those two hours of studying and problem solving, Takane felt truly happy to be spending time with Haruka, and was determined to help him with any problem that gave him trouble (although it was mainly the other way around the whole time since Takane hardly knew a thing about the topic they were studying).

As the two students finished the last problem, they both sat back and let out a long breath. "Wow, that actually was rather difficult." Takane sighed as she held up her paper to examine their hard work. "I honestly don't think I could have done this without your help, thanks." Haruka smiled at her as he slide the finished paper inside his bag. "Yeah, this was really fun! Thank you for having me over." He gave a small bow to show his gratitude. "Eh? There's no need to be so formal, really." Takane said. "I actually really enjoyed this too."

Takane walked with Haruka over to the door and watched as he slipped on his shoes. "Hey Takane, do you think we could do this again sometime?" Haruka asked as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "If you want we could study at my house sometime if that makes you feel better." Takane blinked in surprise at Haruka's question and almost blurted out a quick yes, but she bit it back and responded with a calm, "I'll think about it." Haruka grinned at her answer. "Awesome! Well, see you tomorrow!" Haruka waved goodbye then stepped outside, vanishing from Takane's sight as the door clicked shut behind him.

Letting out a small sigh, Takane turned away from the doorway and walked back into the kitchen where she had been working with Haruka just a few minutes before. Suddenly the room felt very empty without Haruka and the cheery atmosphere that surrounded him. Pushing down the sense of loneliness that was beginning to tug at her heart, Takane turned to put away the papers that lay scattered across the kitchen table. As she scooped them up, she noticed a familiar black book peaking out underneath a paper. As she picked up the book to examine its cover, she realized that it was Haruka's sketchbook. "Shoot! He must not have seen it since it was covered up!"

Without wasting a second, Takane flung open the front door and dashed out into the cool night. "Hey, Haruka!" she shouted, hoping that Haruka was still in earshot of her. "I've got your sketchbook!" As she began to rush down the stairs, Takane had forgotten that some steps were still slick from when she walked up them in her dripping wet clothes a few hours ago. Before she had descended a fourth of the way down, Takane's foot slipped in a puddle of the muddy water that had dripped off her clothes. Letting out a cry of surprise, Takane threw her arms out in an attempt to grab onto the handrail, but it was no use. Loud thudding and crashing noises echoed off the walls of the apartment walls and neighboring houses as Takane tumbled down the stairs, grunts of pain escaping her lips every time her body painfully collided with a metal step. At the end of her fall, Takane's head slammed onto the concrete sidewalk at the bottom of the stairs with a sickening crack. Black specs exploded in Takane's vision and she let out a scream of pain. Letting out a weak moan, Takane attempted to lift her head from the ground, but a sharp pain shot through her body, leaving her to lay there on the rough concrete.

"S-Somebody... help!" Takane's desperate cry for help was barely audible. Her mind was growing fuzzy and the black specs invading her vision were getting larger. "Help..." she called out again, her voice growing quieter.

"Takane!"

The faint noise of footsteps thudding against the sidewalk reached Takane's ears. She slowly turned her head and in the dim lighting of a nearby street light she could make out what appeared to be a person running towards her. "Takane!" As a familiar voice called out to her, Takane realized it was Haruka. "H... Haruka..." she weakly called out. The boy stopped as he reached her side and his eyes widened in horror as he saw all the large bruises and scratches visible on Takane's arms and legs. But what horrified him the most was the large gash running across her forehead and how blood was spilling from it to paint one side of her face in a dark shade of crimson. 

"Takane! Hold on, I'll call an ambulance!" Haruka cried as he pulled out his phone and his fingers frantically dialed 911, but his words were becoming muffled as a high-pitched ringing flooded Takane's ears, drowning out any other noises. Takane's vision was becoming more darkened and foggy as she watched Haruka begin to speak desperately into his phone, a panicked expression overcoming his face as his eyes darted back to Takane's broken figure. Takane tried to speak, but all that came out of her mouth were groans filled with pain, leaving her words trapped in her mind. 

After Haruka had finished his call, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and knelt down beside Takane. "T...ne, y... g...ong to be oka...!" his words were unclear and slurred and the ringing in Takane's ears grew stronger, and her body was beginning to feel very numb. "Am I losing consciousness?" Takane thought. "I feel so numb... And my whole body aches... And I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer..."

Haruka continued to talk to Takane as she slipped out of consciousness, the black specs clouding her vision obscuring everything around her but Haruka. Right before everything went dark, Haruka's eyes filled with tears. He took Takane's hand and the last words he spoke seemed to push past the ringing and clearly reach Takane's ears. But before she could react, her eyes closed and the world grew dark and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took awhile to write. And while I was writing it I was fighting a bad case of writer's block. So if it seems really sloppy and not very detailed, I'm really sorry! Thanks for reading this far and please continue to support me as I write this mess of a story.


End file.
